


Skins

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy kept Spike's duster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skins

"I like your coat." Willow fingered the black leather sleeve. "Well worn."

 

Buffy wrapped it around her. "It's Spike's. He left it for me."

 

"I know." She appraised her friend with a critical eye. "It's too big for you."

 

"I'll grow into it." Buffy looked more closely at Willow's jacket. "That's an interesting one you're wearing. Sort of patchwork. And what's that on it? Fur?"

 

"Hair." Willow strutted proudly. "It's Warren's."

 

 

Buffy woke up gasping. As she often did of late, after another nightmare, she rose from the bed and opened her closet door. Spike's duster hung at the back, behind her fall jacket, where Dawn wouldn't find it. She pulled it out and hugged it close, breathing in the smell of tobacco. She brushed her lips against the collar, then carefully replaced it.

 

In a small Devon cottage, Willow opened her closet door.


End file.
